


A Servant's Responsibility

by snailtrail



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath Houses, F/M, Jakob in denial, Ryoma and Xander have a beautiful friendship, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailtrail/pseuds/snailtrail
Summary: Jakob loyally protects his mistress from certain doom... or, a butler in denial cockblocks his crush.





	1. A Butler's Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of just the intro for the full work. I've had this idea for a long time and I thought it was kind of cute and funny in a weird way. We don't get enough paranoid/flustered Jakob smut! (Or maybe that's just my opinion) The formatting on site was a little weird, but hopefully it's still easy to read. Anyway, this is my first work so please enjoy!

For the first time since adolescence, Jakob found himself absolutely despising baths. As a top tier butler, he had always prided himself in his cleanliness; both in his work and his hygiene. With each addition to the motley band of soldiers his lady acquired however, his dread of the bathhouse grew. His cold eyes scanned the room, the sight before him already giving him indigestion as he sunk beneath the water. Jakob was not social to begin with, and although he would never complain of the conditions his lady set forth, he found bathing in the company of others to be a nuisance at best. Nudity seemed to inspire the worst in most men, in his humble opinion, and the once peaceful bathing period had been overrun by rowdy soldiers, who more often than not neglected to bring a towel… or any covering.  
It was not a matter of inadequacy, as some soldiers may have guessed when the silver-haired butler stared hatefully at them. Jakob was not hiding some goliath beneath his waistcoat, but he was quite proud of his appearance in that department. No, the evil thing about the baths was that Jakob was forced to look upon the vast array of pricks he saw before him, both literal and metaphorical. The men like him, servants or low-ranking retainers, he could simply ignore. They and their individual phalluses posed no threat to his Lady, he was quite certain.  
The knights though, like Laslow, with their honeyed words and chivalry would surely try to sway his beautiful master Kamui. Still, he knew his master to be quite adept at uncovering a person’s motives, and Jakob was relatively sure she would realize these charlatans were only looking for a quick romp in the hay. He turned his nose up, deciding once again that their eager little swords would never sheath themselves in his mistress; he would make sure of it. Still, after them came the prodigies, who despite their lowborn backgrounds might still seem to make an honest attempt for his Lady’s hand, and, frankly, the other parts of her as well. What if, for example, that dastard Subaki offered Lady Kamui a ride on his steed – and later a ride upon something else entirely! Jakob gently pinched himself beneath the waters, hoping to rid himself of the awful thought. As he stared at the horseman’s cock, he noted it was roughly the same size as his own, but with a perfectly round pink head. The butler felt disgust curl inside of him as he imagined the way the pegasus rider would likely try to announce his own prowess even in the heat of passion. Lady Kamui was the only perfect creature in existence, and only fools failed to realize it. It was despicable that such a man intended to have Lady Kamui touch him!  
These petty rivalries, which had long existed in the butler’s head however, were incomparable to the travesty before him now. His eyes darted to the princes, Ryoma and Marx, who had recently joined his Lady’s crusade. He felt a rage toward them that had previously only been reserved for Gunther. As it happened, it had also been revealed just earlier in the year that Lady Kamui was related to neither brother in the way that had previously been believed. In other words, she was an eligible maiden that would only serve to benefit the kingdom of her choosing if she married one of them. Distracting himself, Jakob tugged the ribbon out of his hair, thinking of the woman that had gifted it to him. _Lady Kamui is so beautiful, so generous… with such lovely hips and royal blood, of course those two fools will be battling for her hand!_ Imagining his immaculate mistress marrying herself off to either of those brothers sent Jakob’s mind into a throbbing headache. They had both tried to murder her, for gods’ sake! He had stood by her! He was the one who comforted her at the castle, who jumped off of a cliff for her, who would have done absolutely anything in this world and all the other ones for her—and yet, he was a servant. His attraction to Lady Kamui was shameful and futile, and he would remind himself of that fact now and forever. She was bonded deeply to her faux siblings, and they held the titles that would allow them to marry her. She loved both Ryoma and Marx in some way, he knew, but that they had been so lucky in life was simply unfair.  
His eyes roamed over them as they entered the bathhouse together, the two princes seeming to have gotten close in months past. Today, he noticed, they seemed to be having a rather secretive conversation, and a jealous part of his disguised as dedication told him to investigate them; for Lady Kamui’s sake. He crept quietly along the sidewall, looking away from them but with ears perked up with anticipation.  
“I must say, Prince Marx, when you proposed we talk in private – and here of all places – I was a little concerned.”  
That was Ryoma’s voice, no mistaking it, but the emotion behind his tone was imperceptible. The butler’s fingers clenched, subconsciously grasping for the daggers that had been left behind in the changing room.  
“Yes, well, forgive me, Ryoma, but this conversation was not for the ladies in camp to hear.”  
“Oh? You’ve interested me, friend. Do go on,” Ryoma rumbled, the richness of his voice not lost on even his unbeknownst spy.  
“You see, it’s a sensitive matter… about Kamui, actually…”  
Jakob’s breath hitched at the sound of her name. The validation of his assumption that the princes were keeping something from his Lady rid him of his last shreds of guilt; spying was in the service of his completely professional love for his mistress and nothing more.  
“Kamui? I believe that’s the first time I’ve heard you call her anything but ‘sister,’ Xander. What’s brought this on?”  
“Well… tell me, Ryoma, do you not feel somewhat uncomfortable calling her that now? What I mean to say… I’ve always known she was not actually my sister, and she’s matured – physically – quite a bit since I had last seen her…”  
“Ah, yes, I’m afraid… I understand all too well what you are referring to…”  
Jakob scoffed. The nerve of these men! Taking his Lady’s innocent sisterly love, and- and twisting it into something so perverse! True, he would have done the exact same thing in their shoes, but he would deny that until his dying day. Xander was the first to speak and stop Jakob’s indignant brooding.  
“I must say, I am overjoyed that I can share this predicament with another, it’s just… it’s simply a fact, she’s become quite beautiful and I desire her as a man.”  
“Gods, I do share in your suffering, prince, but how to broach the subject? She is already aware of her lineage, but for both of us to ask for her hand so suddenly—”  
Xander cut his Hosidan counterpart off at this, his wicked plan just beginning to reveal itself in Jakob’s mind.  
“That is where I must stop you, friend. The real reason I have requested to speak with you today was to settle this issue. I find the idea of asking Kamui to choose between the two of us yet again to be unthinkable. Especially given that last time she chose neither. Thus I have asked you here for a friendly competition.”  
Jakob could practically hear the malicious grins that grew on either prince’s face. This was much worse than he could have imagined! What did they intend to do to his Lady? Kamui was so gentle, so new to all of this… what would it be like to take her so roughly? _Her young, supple body could only take so much!_ Jakob coughed quietly, trying to regain his composure. His face was deeply flushed, and there had been a definite twitch of his cock at the thought of Kamui’s pleasured face, but he would ignore it – this was all for the sake of his mistress.  
“This competition,” Ryoma smiled smugly, “it must have something to do with the location you’ve chosen for our discussion?”  
“It does indeed,” Xander now mirrored Ryoma’s expression, equally confident, “I believe we should compare our, how do I put this, genetic inheritances. Whoever possesses the finest piece, and therefore could best provide for Kamui’s physical needs, shall be granted the chance to ask for her hand.”  
“And the loser will, of course, respectfully bow out,” Ryoma’s fingers already teased the edge of his bath towel, not unlike in battle when he felt the itch to draw his sword.  
“Of course… but be warned, Nohr is quite a formidable opponent in this arena,” Xander too readied his towel.  
Jakob, for his part, was shivering just a few feet away, with no intention of removing his own garment. To him, it seemed that the bath water had suddenly grown quite cold.  
In perfect synchronicity, the princes tore away their towels and immediately began to assess the other. Jakob watched in horror as both cocks stood fully erect before his eyes, almost resembling the prideful princes themselves. Xander’s was longer by a half-inch, but Ryoma was thick and bulbous. They shared an angry red hue, and pulsing musculature that was indescribable to any but the greatest war poets. Jakob swore there were no two cocks as formidable nor as revolting as those. _And these sadists intended to use them on Lady Kamui!_  
“Well, I underestimated you, Ryoma,” Xander said with a hefty laugh.  
“As you often do, Xander, though it seems I’ve done the same to you.”  
“It appears so... In the case of a tie, I suppose we’ll have to let Kamui choose after all, don’t you agree?”  
“Ha! Of course, I’m sure she’ll have nothing to complain about this time.”  
The two men shared a hearty laugh, wrapping an arm around one another in soldier-like brotherhood that Jakob had no comprehension of. He fled from the bathhouse at a breakneck pace, headed straight for his Lady’s chambers. The image of massive royal cock was seared into his mind. He only stopped to dress himself in slacks and his button-down before rushing off to warn his liege. He would never let those foul things near his mistress! Not if his life depended on it!


	2. A Servant's Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob rushes to warn his mistress, and is unprepared for her gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I was really grateful to see a lot of people seemed to like the first part of this! It took me a while to write the second part because for a few drafts I wasn't happy with the pacing, but I think I managed to correct it. This one ends with a bit of a teaser, but I hope to wrap up the third and final chapter within the next few days. Thank you for your support!

Kamui had been taking a blissful afternoon nap when Jakob came rapping at her door. Barely awake, and depleted from her earlier meeting, Kamui decided to ignore his frantic knocking. She had known her butler from the tender age of five, and therefore was well aware of how prone he was to panic when the subject concerned her wellbeing. Gods, he had fainted just the other day from a simple compliment she had given him. Normally, she found his unique responses to be endearing – they were one of the things she loved about him – but at the moment she found sleep much more appealing. Still, the knocking continued and now he was practically shouting for her in a strained voice.

“Milady! Milday, please! This is an emergency of the upmost importance! Please, Lady Kamui, it’s a dire matter!”

With a groan, she rolled over and got up to answer the door. That desperate tone of his always had a way of melting her heart, even if the matter he wished to discuss was usually as unimportant as whether or not she wanted lemon cake with her tea.

“Yes, Jakob, what can I do for you,” she mumbled, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

As soon as she had opened the door, Jakob forced his way in and ran to the heavy wooden dresser just behind her. His brusque behavior was odd, but even more strange was when Kamui noticed he had begun pushing the gargantuan wardrobe towards the entrance of her home.           

“Jakob, what in gods’ names are you doing?!” She demanded, watching curiously as he began barricading her door.

“Milady, you have my sincerest apologies for my rude behavior,” he muttered absently, moving over to the door and stacking piece after piece of furniture in front of it, “But this is gravely serious—you must be protected at all costs.”

“And protected from what, exactly,” Kamui questioned with eyebrows raised skeptically. He froze for a moment, completely still as he apparently fought a losing battle for the words to explain his peculiar actions.

“From— From— Good heavens—from penises, milady! There’s no other way to put it!”

“Good gods, Jakob, what?!” Kamui could hardly believe her ears at her butler’s uncharacteristic phrasing. Jakob was blushing like mad by then, both mortified and determined.

“You heard me correctly, Lady Kamui, from cock! Demonic, pulsing, gigantic things that have every intention of destroying you for their own sick amusement!”  

For an instant, Kamui contemplated whether or not this lecture on the evils of genitalia was as passionate as Gunther’s had been not so many years ago. At any rate, it was certainly more adorable.

“But worry not, milady,” Jakob continued with a bow, “for I shall protect you from them. You have nothing to fear.”

He punctuated his sentence by placing a final lamp atop the barrier he had created with an all too cheerful grin. He was clearly proud of his work, but on the contrary, the one her served struggled to keep from bursting out in laughter. _Poor Jakob, how long has this tormented you?_ As usual, the princess felt a swell of untold affection for her servant. He really could be utterly ridiculous sometimes.

“You don’t think that’s a tad imprudent Jakob? I do intend to marry someday, you know, and without going into detail, I believe we are both aware that the experience wouldn’t be entirely new to me…”

Kamui said the words meaning to comfort, but from his visceral reaction, she could tell it had had the opposite effect. Blush rushed to her servant’s cheeks as he briefly envisioned the polished wooden shaft he knew his mistress kept in her top drawer. He had even washed it for her before, but as it was not actually attached to a man, he found it far less threatening. Besides, it wasn’t half the size of either of the princes.

“I understand your concern, Lady Kamui, and for the _right_ phallus, I shall of course step aside,” Jakob stated in rigid posture, “however, until then, I shall defend you to my last breath.”

“Uh-huh,” Kamui nodded, eyeing the silver-haired prude before her, “And how, precisely, am I to determine which is the ‘right’ penis, Jakob?”

“Do not fret, milady, I shall do that for you! You’ll have no need to sully your hands with such a task.”

Jakob said this with yet another smile so jubilant that Kamui couldn’t help but giggle. No matter how ludicrous, the idea that Jakob had every intention of keeping her from inferior lovers was somewhat sweet; that wasn’t to say Kamui was going to take him even the least bit seriously though.

“Very well. Then who, in your opinion, is undeserving of my attention?”

“Gods, where to start! Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander, for two, milady. Forgive my language, but they are the lowest of scoundrels.”

“Ryoma and Xander? What do they have to do with this?”

Kamui was somewhat taken aback by her companion's words. In part, because it was so unthinkable for any servant to speak that way of other royalty, and again reminded her that his loyalties lay singularly with her, a thought which always warmed her. There were few that could claim they would side with her regardless of circumstance, and he was one.

The other item that stunned her though, was that Jakob’s words seemed to imply the two princes had some desire for her. She admitted it did not come as a total surprise. She too had begun looking at her ex-brothers in a way that was, well, _less than familial_ after discovering they were unrelated; if they had begun looking at her in the same way, it shouldn’t be all that shocking. Still, if she took an interest in Ryoma or Xander, it was only because the one she wanted had always kept himself out of reach.

“I regret to inform you, princess, but I overhead both of them speaking of wanting to lay with you and in doing so, I happened to see both of their—as they put it, ‘genetic inheritances’— and was henceforth resigned to save you from them.”

The butler's clipped words returned her attention back to the matter at hand, and brought a playful smile to her lips.

“Oh? You determined two _princes_ were unworthy of me purely based on their endowments?”

Jakob did not hesitate in his response.

“Of course, milady! They were grotesque! You must allow yourself only the finest of men, and they do not qualify.”

Kamui was intrigued now. Just how far would her butler go to keep her away from other men? The temptation to tease Jakob over this matter was too great, but she silently swore to ease his nerves afterward. He deserved as much for his loyal service.

“Interesting… of course I take your word for it, as my most devout servant,” the princess grinned, hoping her butler would not detect the mischievous tone in her voice.

Luckily for her, Jakob was too busy basking in the joy of hearing his Lady validate his actions. There was no better feeling than when the princess expressed her appreciation for his work. It made every one of Gunther’s brutal lessons worth the effort.

“Thank you, Milady. I am glad you understand,” Jakob gave his usual polite smile, intending for the conversation to end there so he could cleanly exit through the window and begin preparing his mistress’ tea. He had forgotten there was no escape once Lady Kamui’s interest had been piqued.

“While we’re on the topic… who else can I eliminate from my list of suitors? Who else from the army have you taken notice of?”

Jakob’s heart skipped a beat at the question. Hearing his Lady inquiring about other men was distressing, but to hear her asking so forwardly about sexual matters was… it made his skin grow hot.

“Well… I would wager I have seen most everyone…” he trailed off, now unsure of where the conversation might be heading.

The princess looked like a cat with a mouse between her paws. Jakob had carelessly taken the bait, as she knew he would, and her trap had been sprung.

“Wonderful! Then I would like to hear about all of them, in detail, please.”

“M-Milady… are you ordering me to describe the manhood of every soldier in the army,” he stammered out as a cold shiver ran down his spine. _What had come over his mistress?_

“Not every man, but given your opinion that Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander’s cocks were not good enough for me, don’t you agree that I should know about other candidates for my hand?”

“W-Well, I— I suppose—”

Kamui strode toward her butler, delighting in the way he struggled to get a hold of himself. He knew the princess possessed a flirtatious, sensual side to her, but to have her attention directed so evidently at him caused the butler to break out in a nervous sweat. He had struggled for years to keep his feelings for her in check, but it was becoming more difficult by the second.

“Niles, for example. Is his cock worthy of me?”

The princess’ eyes glittered with intent as she stepped ever closer to her butler.

“N-No, ma’am! It’s as battered and suspicious looking as the man himself! And frankly, just as slender too.”

Kamui could see the disdain rise in her servant at the mention of Niles’ name. She had known the two were on bad terms, but never imagined this might have been a contributing factor.

“What about Benny then? He is kind, and noble—surely you have no complaints about him?”

“Poppycock! Unless milady prefer to be penetrated by a wine barrel, I suggest she direct her interests elsewhere!”

It took all of the princess strength to keep from laughing. Jakob really did make this far too easy for her.

“And Saizo? Or Odin? Kaze? All good, upstanding men.”

“Veiny, boyish, and boring milady. None of them worthy of you.”

“My, my, Jakob,” she smiled devilishly, getting close enough to her anxious servant to touch, “you really are quite observant.”

“If only to be of service to you, Lady Kamui,” he muttered, his eyes focusing intensely on hers.

In reality, Kamui would have been content to be with any of the men she had listed, although not for love. The only man that she had ever wanted to share a life with had been rigid and professional with her for so long, she had lost hope in ever being with him. That was, until this precise moment.

“I see. In that case, there’s only one more man I need to ask you about.”

“And who might that be, Milady?”

A broad smile spread across the princess’ face.

“Why, that would be you, Jakob.”

The butler quivered at the sound of his name slipping off of her tongue. What was his Lady thinking? Of course, given his station, regardless of how marvelous his loins may be, they would never be joined with hers! Speaking of which, he noticed with some humiliation that his cock had grown hard as steel just from the princess’ mock interest in it, and was clearly visible in his slim-fitting black pants.

“Lady Kamui, I couldn’t possibly—that is to say, a servant like myself wouldn’t qualify—”

The predatory look on his mistress’ face made Jakob feel like a restless teenager again. Memories of that time, of serving Kamui and hastily returning to his room to jack off before Gunther returned, came flooding back to him. If he had not already stacked all of the chairs in the room, he sincerely believed he would have to sit down just to calm himself.

“You won’t tell me then,” the princess asked with fake disappointment, though she wore a coquettish smirk.

“I can’t, milady—I would never get over the shame of making you listen to such a thing!”

“But Jakob,” Kamui purred, running a tempting finger down his pounding chest, “You’ve left me with no one else, don’t you see? It has to be you...”

The butler had turned his reddened face away, hoping to disguise the desperation growing in his eyes. Apparently, Lady Kamui had learned a few things from her elder sister. Still, she was only teasing him; he had to remember that. It became nearly impossible though when she dropped to her knees in front of him.

“Princess, what are you doing?! A royal must never kneel before a—”

“Oh? I thought this would be the best way to assess for myself if your cock would be suitable. And certainly you wouldn’t deny me this after eliminating every other man available to me?”

The butler found he did not have the strength to respond as a slim finger ran along the length of his erection. Growing up under similarly confining conditions, Jakob never had much chance to experiment and as such, every touch and whisper stoked the growing fire in his body. It wouldn’t take much for him to completely unravel.

His eyes peered nervously down at her as he felt his pants drop to the floor. The head of his traitorous length had wiggled free of his boxers, and a clear dollop of precum had positioned itself conspicuously at the tip. Jakob’s body was burning with shame, but his mistress savored every little gasp he made as he awaited her touch. Tauntingly, Kamui’s skillful fingers pushed back the fabric of Jakob’s underclothes, revealing every last curved inch of the butler’s swollen cock.

 “Why Jakob, it seems I’m in luck; your cock is perfect.”

Jakob’s only answer was a pitiful whine and an involuntary twitch of his hips. This was too much— too much to ask of any man to resist! Princess Kamui, the only woman Jakob had ever wanted in the darkest privacy of his dreams, and now she was on her knees before him with his cock nearly at her lips. In a last ditch effort to make her see reason, Jakob pleaded with the princess.

 “Please, I— I implore you milady, consider your position!”

A dark laugh escaped her lips as the princess trailed her tongue along the underside of Jakob’s now aching cock, finishing with a provocative kiss to his drooling head.

“I think I’m in a wonderful position now, don’t you agree?”

Jakob was heaving, panting desperately, and grasping at the wall for support. Her words, her lips, the alluring vision of her breasts from this view—they had all proved too much for the young servant to take. After so many years of longing, he at last allowed himself to give in. He was a condemned man under her sultry gaze.

“P-Please… do whatever you wish with me,” he said, now practically begging, “…if it will bring you pleasure, milady.”


	3. A Servant's Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the boning commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, but I ended up taking a few extra shifts at work, and beside that I changed the direction of this chapter a lot... Originally, I had wanted Kamui to be kind of femdom-y and kinky, but when I tried actually writing it like that it just seemed a little weird to me. I kept thinking the story started out kind of ridiculous but sweet, so I wrote the end chapter hoping to kind of get back to that. Thanks to everyone for reading!! I hope you like it!

Jakob watched his mistress in disbelief as her lips suckled his swollen head. Her fingers gripped lightly at the base of his cock, weaving between the fine silver hair lingering just below his stomach. The butler was in drowning in lust, and with each whimper from his lips, it became clear to the princess that he had been waiting his whole life for an opportunity like this; he had simply refused to make the first move.

The royal bobbed somewhat sloppily around him, trying to decide how to proceed in teasing her servant. Kamui had not thought this far ahead, as actually convincing her principled servant to engage her in an intimate manner had required her full attention, but what should it matter? She wanted to take her time with him anyway. The little treehouse seemed to present a new fantasy every moment. The damp scent of arousal was thick in the wooden room, and Kamui felt assured that in only a few short minutes, she had become a _sexual goddess. It was perfect._ That was until the princess made the mistake of trying to take Jakob deeper into her mouth.

“M-Milady, are you alight?!”

Kamui held a shaky hand up, trying not to completely spoil the moment as she gagged into the crook of her arm. _Gods, how could this have happened? Things were going so well!_ Kamui looked up in horror at her concerned butler, bleary-eyed from her coughing fit and sincerely wishing she had listened to Xander’s advice. The words, “ _Don’t overestimate your abilities, little one,_ ” had never been so painful a reality for her.

This just should not have been possible… The princess had gotten so many tips from her maids over the years! Camilla, too, had clued her in to some of the finer details of fellatio. Kamui had even gone as far as to practice on the cucumbers Mozu grew; to think so much effort had been wasted on mere vegetables!

“Gods, Jakob, I’m sorry… things weren’t supposed to go like this…”

Relaxed for the first time since the baths, Jakob sunk down to his knees beside his despondent master, flaccid cock still hanging out over his trousers. A commiserating smile graced his lips as he gently rubbed the princess’ back. Taking a peek at the deflated member before her, Kamui groaned and hid her face in her knees. Jakob’s oath to stay by her for life had just been made null, for she would never live this down in a single lifetime. Likely not even in ten.

“Lady Kamui, please don’t fret… there’s really no reason to be so discouraged...”

Her head snapped up to give him a skeptical look before slamming back between her legs. _This is the end. This is where my life ends. Face down in front of a shrunken penis._

“Jakob, seriously? That was horrible! I wish I could curl up and die right here!”

The butler lurched forward in shock, nearly collapsing atop Kamui in his imbalance. Those slacks around his ankles were really getting to be a bother.

“Gods, milady, never say such things! We would all be lost without you! I would be lost! Without you, I can’t even imagine a life,” he proclaimed, shuffling nearer to her.

Jakob scooped her listless form into an awkward hug, holding her closer when he felt her warm cheeks press deeper into his shoulder.

“Truly, I am… relieved, milady…”

Despite her age and the maturity her role commanded of her, Kamui mumbled her reply into Jakob’s vest like a child. It was the absolute most she could manage after such a debacle.

“How could you possibly be relieved, Jakob? I was trying to be _sexy_ and _seductive_ and— oh gods…”

Jakob lifted his lady from her huddled position and rested his forehead against hers, chuckling quietly when she finally got the courage to meet his eyes. His snowy bangs stuck to her skin, still dewy with sweat from earlier excitement, and the ends tickled her eyelashes when she tried to blink. It was the happiest the butler had ever been.

“I am relieved, milady, I swear it. You see, I’m afraid I lack any experience that one might find necessary too—um—bring pleasure to a woman _,_ so when you were so forward with me… It tormented me to think I might fail you…”

The princess gave an unladylike snort at that. So long as he was there and _conscious_ , Kamui doubted there was any way her servant could let her down.

“You’re kidding! Look at you, you’re flawless, Jakob!”

“Flawless, milady? Do you not recall how I spent my first years at Castle Krankenburg? There wasn’t a dish left unbroken in my wake. Besides, even a perfect man could never hope to be enough for a woman so _sexy and seductive,_ no?”

“Alright, I get it,” Kamui tittered, “but so much has changed… I just wanted to think I had changed too…”

Jakob loosened his collar and cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m sure we are both capable of changing… with a bit of practice, that is…”

Kamui arched a brow before grinning, mutual understanding passing between them.

“I’ve heard Subaki say that practice makes perfect…”

Jakob scanned the details of Kamui’s face, seeing her as an equal for the first time. Her freckles, invisible from any further distance, charmed him. The cheekbones, which had been among the first signs of womanhood in her, drew him in. Glistening lips, supple and sweet like plums bid him to forego his status in favor of what was to come.

Jakob found he was pressing his lips to his princess’ before he could remind himself of his lowliness. Their kiss was meeker than the princess had thought their first would be, but with so much more feeling. A wild, lustful night had been exchanged for a sweeter one, but both lovers welcomed the change in pace. Nothing else would suffice for a couple quite like them.

“Jakob, could you… undress me?”

“O-Of course, milady.”

The butler laid his princess carefully on her mattress, his pulse quickening when his hands slipped beneath her blouse. It was a rare thing for the servant to be caught without his precious white gloves, and accordingly his hands were the softest of any man in the army. They glided like feathers across the ridges of Kamui’s shoulders as they lifted her shirt. Being used to the gawky way Felicia yanked the clothes from her body, Kamui flinched in astonishment at Jakob’s soothing touches. She arched her back toward him, reveling in the heat and steadiness of his movements.

Jakob’s hands only wavered when he slid Kamui’s panties down her long, shapely legs. His nails dragged along the princess’ smooth thighs, and his eyes were unable to turn away from the vision bestowed upon him _._ Her plump pussy gleamed with moisture, bare, and fluxuating in warm hues like nacre. _I feel as though I’m being bathed in a golden light, as if from a holy artifact…_ the butler ruminated, already beginning to formulate a book of poems devoted to the subject.

Kamui tugged Jakob’s hand, pulling him towards her on the mattress. The butler practically jumped out of his uniform chasing after her, losing his trampled trousers on the way. His lithe body scurried over Kamui’s, eager and youthful as the days of their adolescence. Jakob’s narrow lips hovered just above his mistress’ flesh, unable to commit to such a defiling act without at least a moment’s hesitation.

When his lips met with her skin, all sense of propriety was set aside. The butler showered his mistress’ neck and breasts with fleeting kisses, tasting as much of her as efficiently as possible. His cock nudged at her dampness, twitching again as if begging its owner to slip in his restraint, if only for an instant. With one last admiring smile, Kamui cupped Jakob’s face and pulled him to her lips.

In the same motion that they shared their second kiss, the butler plunged into his princess. A loud groan escaped him, spilling from the space between their mouths. Kamui nibbled at his ear, her nose persuading a few stray hairs to leave their tidy position there. Their lips met gracelessly, but in fevered love that made the disheveled servant wish he had been born with just an ounce more courage. He made sure to analyze his mistress’ face for any sign of discomfort before sinking back into her, but her loving moans were all the reassurance he required.

His thrusts hastened, battering those places deep inside of Kamui she had never been able to reach before. Both grappled at each other, desperately locking lips in the brief moments of lucidity before falling back into ecstasy. Master and servant blended together in the friction of it all, and though Kamui knew orgasm was unlikely, this new kind of pleasure was enough for the first time. Feeling his hips twitch and his balls slap against her was a joy in itself. She adored him, and when she noticed the way his cheeks managed an even brighter glow, she cherished him all the more. _He won’t be much longer..._

“I love you…” he cried in a trembling voice, “I…I love you, Princess Kamui!”

The princess felt heat burst inside of her as Jakob heaved a final time, the violet of his eyes drifting back in his head as the sensation overtook him. Kamui felt oddly whole, Jakob still pulsing inside of her, the white globs trailing down her backside as the evidence of their passion. Her toes teased the backs of his legs as he slowly gathered his composure. She had never seen him so disordered before, and she delighted in knowing this was an expression only she would see. A strange thought, that if it weren’t for her brother’s massive cocks she may never have seen this side of her butler; she would have to thank them for that later.

“Princess, I apologize," Jakob struggled to find the words, "I hadn’t meant to… I mean to… in you… perhaps I should fetch a towel.”

Kamui smiled and hugged him back to her when he tried to scramble away. She had only just gotten him into bed, and he wasn’t getting away that easily.

“Oh come on, you can stay just a little longer… please?”

_Gods, how cute!_

“O-Of course, milady… but, truly, are you not worried about… anything?”

Kamui shook her head, nestling into Jakob’s warm chest.

“Whatever happens, I, um, I love you too, and anyway… you already promised to stay by my side forever, right?”

The servant gave her a doting kiss before sighing.

“Well, yes, I suppose I did,” Jakob chuckled in spite of himself, “I’m sure your siblings will be overjoyed to hear you’re wedding the help. And now, _sweet dragons_ , possibly bearing his children. Your brothers will be especially thrilled.”

“Ha! Well, you’ve got to propose properly first, I hope you know.”

“Indeed I do, but… about your brothers and the wedding…”

“Yes?”

“Must we invite them?”

The princess only laughed, tugging her suitor’s ear affectionately. No matter what lay in store for them, she was sure their marriage would be an unorthodox one, but also one of unparalleled love. Kamui knew her soulmate lay beside her… Even if it took a bath full of dick to bring him to her.


End file.
